


El accidente

by Unnombrecualquiera



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnombrecualquiera/pseuds/Unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Scott y Álex están grabando el final de temporada, cuando la ira y frustración de la directora del capitulo va más allá de lo normal, ocurre un accidente.
Relationships: Scott Caan/Alex O'Loughlin
Kudos: 1





	El accidente

Estaban todos agotados, hacia dos horas que había anochecido y aún seguían grabando, Scott estaba bastante cabreado, por que la directora del episodio final de la temporada parecía que se había vuelto loca y estaba desatando toda su frustración sobre su compañero Álex, no paraba de repetir la misma escena una y otra vez.

\- Oye, ¿no crees que esta vale ya?- Le gruñó Scott a la directora.  
\- No, lo ha vuelto a hacer mal- Señaló con rabia a su Álex- Repetimos.  
-Lo siento...-Murmuró bastante deprimido su compañero, lo intentaré hacer bien ahora.  
\- No, las 24 veces que hemos repetido esta maldita escena son perfectas, cualquiera de ellas valdrían.- Dijo Scott bastante cabreado.-No sé que mosca te ha picado, pero yo por mi parte no pienso seguir con esta locura, si tienes algún problema con eso puedes hablar con los productores, vamonos Álex.- Dijo Scott agarrando el brazo de su aturdido compañero.  
\- Muy bien Caan, te sales con la tuya, acabamos esta escena, has acabado, pero a O´Loughlin aún le queda una escena, el se queda.- Dijo con rabia la mujer.  
\- ¿Qué?- dijo Caan perplejo- ¿Qué escena queda?  
\- La del barco con O´Quinn.- dijo la mujer como si fuese obvio.  
. ¿Estas de broma, verdad? Es de noche, hay una tormenta muy fuerte, hace frío, no puedes meterlos en medio de todo eso, además, mandaste al doble de Álex a casa hace dos horas.-Scott estaba que se subía por las paredes.  
\- Scott vamos, ves a casa, mientras antes empecemos antes acabaremos.- Dijo Álex.  
\- Si vais a rodar la escena, yo me quedo aquí, esta mujer se ha propuesto matarte y no sabe como hacerlo, me quedaré hasta que terminéis.  
\- Muy bien, si habéis acabado con vuestra muestras de amor, vayamos al barco, que alguien llame a O´Quinn y lo mande allí. Muy bien, en marcha, intenta no cagarla O´Loughlin. 

Scott estaba apunto de lanzarse contra la directora y estrangularla, habían repetido la escena cinco veces, cuando todas ellas eran perfectas, sus compañeros estaban agotados, era casi media noche y estaba hambriento, y pensándolo si el estaba hambriento, que por lo menos había comido un poco entre escena y escena esa tarde, su compañero debe de estar famélico, que el supiese no había comido nada desde esa mañana, y mucho menos beber agua, ya que esa arpía no le dejaría descansar ni cinco minutos. 

Entonces es cuando ocurrió el desastre que estaba temiendo desde que empezaron a grabar esa mañana. Una racha fuerte de viento hizo que el mástil de barco se girase bastante rápido y le diese un golpe a Álex en la cabeza, este del impacto cayó al mar. Vio con horrorizado, como O´Quinn se tiró detrás de su compañero al ver que este no salía a flote.

\- ¡Álex!- Gritó con terror mientras corría hacia el agua, por suerte el barco estaba atracado en el muelle. 

\- Llamar a una ambulancia.-Gritó.

Una vez llegó al muelle, vio como sacaban a un inconsciente Álex del agua, lo tumbaban el suelo y O´Quinn empezaba a realizarle la Rcp. Se acercó corriendo y se le cayó el mundo con lo que vio, su compañero estaba mortalmente pálido y tenía sangre en la cabeza. Se agachó junto a el y ayudó a O´Quinn a revivirlo.

\- Vamos Álex por favor no nos hagas esto.- empezó las compresiones torácicas.- Vamos por favor- paró la compresión mientras O´Quinn introdujo aire en los pulmones. - Despierta por favor...- escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia.- ¡Por favor!- En ese momento vio como su compañero se sacudió y empezó a vomitar agua. Sin perder el tiempo, junto a O´Quinn lo giraron para que no se ahogara. - Muy bien cariño, respira, respira, estás bien.  
En ese momento los médicos llegaron y lo apartaron del camino para hacerse cargo de su paciente, aprovechó ese momento, después de pedirle a su compañero que se quedará con Álex para irse como alma que lleva al diablo hacía una muy pálida directora.  
\- Reza, reza para que Álex esté bien, te voy a denunciar y me voy a asegurar de que no vuelvas por aquí.  
\- Yo no...Yo no quería que ocurriese esto...¡Lo juro!- Sollozó la mujer.  
\- ¡Scott!- O´Quinn lo llamó, sin perder el tiempo, volvió donde estaba su compañero. Este estaba sentado fuera de la ambulancia con una manta alrededor de sus hombros  
\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, lo lleváis al hospital, no?.  
\- No, en un principió no hace falta si alguien se queda hoy con el, lo que necesita es descanso y estoy segura de que descansará mejor en una cama que en el hospital, tiene una leve conmoción cerebral, su tensión es algo baja, pero es normal en este caso. Sus pulmones se ven limpios, aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda resfriarse, doy por echo que lo hará.¿Alguien puede quedarse con el?- Preguntó la médica.  
\- Sí, me lo puedo llevar a casa conmigo ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerle sentir mejor?- Scott puso su mano reconfortante en el hombro de su compañero.  
\- Por lo pronto que se dé una ducha calentita, ropa cómoda y que coma algo calentito, tipo caldo de pollo, como posiblemente le dé nauseas por la conmoción, le he administrado un anti emético, sería ideal que tuviese unos días de descanso, Lo menos tres, por lo demás eso, que descanse, si hay algún contratiempo tráelo al hospital. además, no estaría de más darle algún Paracetamol si le duele la cabeza - Dijo la médica recogiendo sus artilugios y los metió en la ambulancia.- Qué vaya bien.

Scott ayudó a su compañero a ponerse en pie y lo hizo apoyarse en el mientras se dirigía hacía el aparcamiento.

\- A todos vosotros, estamos fuera una semana, el por estar herido y yo por vigilarlo, no hay entrevistas ni nada. -Dijo Scott.  
\- Pero mañana a las nueve Álex tiene una entrevista en la radio.- Dijo uno de los productores.  
\- Obviamente no va a ir, puedes mandar a Grace o Daniel, nosotros estamos fuera y o despedís a esa mujer o dejo la serie, vosotros veréis. -Scott terminó tajantemente.  
\- Scotty, vamonos por favor, me duele la cabeza.-Álex murmuró.

Ambos se dirigieron al coche de Scott, este puso la calefacción y se dirigió hacia su casa, de vez en cuando mandaba miradas preocupadas a su compañero. 

\- Deja de mirarme así, estoy bien.- Murmuró Álex.  
\- Que esta bien dice..¿Qué estás canalizando a McGarrett aún? Estabas inconsciente, te han tenido que hacer la RCP, tienes una conmoción cerebral y por los temblores que tienes estoy seguro de que acabaras con un resfriado sino neumonía, obviamente no estás bien.

Ambos llegaron a casa de Scott, Álex estaba bastante exhausto y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, aunque Scott no le dejó hacerlo, le hizo tomarse una ducha mientras él buscaba ropa que le valiese a su compañero, una vez duchado y vestido, con una camiseta de algodón, un pantalón deportivo que le quedaba un poco corto y unos calcetines bastante gruesos, le hizo comer un poco de caldo de pollo con fideos de una lata que tenía en la despensa. Por fin a Álex se le permitió ir a la habitación de invitados de Scott, cayó dormido en el momento en qué tocó la almohada.

Lo despertó el teléfono sonando, aturdido miró la hora y vio que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, hacía solo dos horas que se había dormido, al ver que era su padre se asustó.

\- Hola papá ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó enseguida.  
\- No sé, dímelo tú, han dicho en las noticias que ha habido un accidente en el set de Hawaii Five-0.- Dijo James Caan.  
\- ¿Qué...ha salido en las noticias...?-Preguntó aturdido Scott.  
\- Sí hijo, ha salido en las noticias, y dado que tu estás hablando conmigo, deduzco que ha sido uno de tus compañeros.- dijo su padre.  
\- Sí, ha sido Álex.- dijo Scott mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba a revisar otra vez a su compañero.  
\- Por el amor de dios ¿está bien el chico qué pasó?.- preguntó alarmado su padre.  
\- Pues que la directora de este capitulo está loca, no sé que tiene en contra de Álex, pero le obligado repetir todas y cada unas de las escenas, no le ha dado ni un solo descanso en toda la semana, hoy lo llevó más allá y no le dio tiempo ni para comer, y ya sabes como es el, por no darnos problemas a los demás siguió trabajando, pero al final, cuando por fin conseguí que diese por buena una escena que nos ha obligado a grabar 24 veces, ha hecho a Álex grabar una escena en el océano, en un barco, con una gran tormenta y mucho viento y frío, una racha de viento a hecho girar uno de los mástiles del barco, le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo ha lanzado al mar...menos mal que estaban atracados en el muelle...O´Quinn se lanzó al océano a por el...papá..no estaba respirando cuando ha conseguido sacarlo...hemos tenido de realizarle la RCP...- Scott gimió en el teléfono viendo a su compañero gemir y darse la vuelta bajo las mantas y seguir durmiendo plácidamente.- Voy a denunciar a esa mujer, está loca.- dijo alejándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar un poco de café.  
\- Oh dios mio, eso podría haber acabado muy mal¿como está ahora, está en el hospital?- preguntó su padre.  
\- No, lo traje a casa, el médico dijo que tenia una leve conmoción celebrar y un poco de hipotermia, que descansaría mejor en una cama que en un hospital, su hijo está en Canberra y...oh dios Saxón, papá tengo que avisar a su hijo, si tu has visto la noticia imagino que el también, luego te llamo, te quiero.- Scott le dijo a su padre.  
\- Yo también te quiero, cuídalo y mándale saludos de mi parte.- Dijo James antes de colgar.

Scott se puso a buscar en su teléfono a ver si tenía el móvil de Saxón, se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que no lo tenia.- Apagó la cafetera y se sirvió una taza, le dio un largo sorbo, lo necesitaría hoy. De repente se le ocurrió, hace unos meses su hijo vino al set a ver a su padre, entonces empezaron a seguirse en las redes sociales, se metió en su cuenta de instagram y buscó al chico, se alegró de ver que estaba en linea y le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que su padre estaba bien y que si podía darle el número de teléfono, ya que su padre no tenía el suyo, una vez que le mandó el número no perdió el tiempo en llamarlo.

\- Hola Saxón, soy Scott.- dijo el rubio.  
\- Scott..¿está mi padre bien?.- preguntó angustiado el muchacho.  
\- Sí cariño, no te preocupes, lo tengo en mi casa ahora mismo, tiene una leve conmoción cerebral y un dolor de cabeza atroz, está durmiendo ahora mismo.- Le aseguró Scott.  
\- ¿Puedo hablar con el? Por favor, sé que está dormido, prometo no estar mucho rato, solo...solo necesito hablar con el.- El chico sollozó por teléfono.- estaba aterrorizado cuando leí la noticia y cuando vi que me hablabas me esperaba...no sé que esperaba la verdad...solo, por favor, déjame hablar con el...  
\- Está bien, espera un momento y voy a ver que puedo hacer.- Puso el teléfono en mute y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero.- Álex, Álex por favor despierta un momento.-Sacudió levemente el hombro del moreno.  
\- Ummm...¿...tty?.- gimió Álex.  
\- Cariño, por favor despierta un momento, es importante.- El rubio insistió.  
\- Tengo sueño Scotty,¿no puede esperar a mañana?- Gimió mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la manta.  
\- No cariño, es tu hijo.- Dijo Scott, eso lo puso en alerta e intentó levantarse de la cama.- No, No para, está bien, bueno está asustado, necesita hablar contigo.  
\- Mi teléfono...-Empezó a buscar por la habitación con la mirada.- Está en el agua...  
\- No te preocupes.- Quitó el mute del móvil.- Chico, te lo paso ahora, solo no grites mucho, le duele la cabeza, toma.- Le dio el móvil a su compañero y se alejó de la habitación.- avisa cuando acabes.  
\- Hola hijo.- sonrió Álex  
\- ¡Papá!- Sollozó Saxón.- menos mal que estás bien, leí la noticia y me asusté, intenté llamarte pero no contestabas, hasta mamá estaba llamándote.  
\- Lo siento hijo, debería de haber avisado, solo que fue todo muy rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba aquí y se ve que me dormí, lo siento mucho, de verdad.  
\- Mamá quiere hablar contigo.- le dijo su hijo.- Hola Álex.- escuchó a la mujer.  
\- Hola , siento no haber podido avisar, siento haberos asustado, de verdad.-gimió el moreno.  
\- No te preocupes, estás bien, es lo que importa. ¿qué pasó?- preguntó la mujer.  
\- Sinceramente, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien, estaba en el barco y luego estaba en suelo con Terry y Scott poniéndome de lado...no sé, creo que caí al agua...no lo sé...-Dijo Álex  
\- Bueno, no te preocupes, estás bien, es lo importante, voy a dejarte descansar, se te escucha agotado, te paso a Saxón, que quiere despedirse. Cuídate Álex..- le dio el teléfono a su hijo.- Papá, te dejo descansar, me alegro de que estés bien, ¿Puedes pasarme un momento con Scott? Te quiero  
Ya me vas a dejar por el...- Rió en el teléfono. Sí hijo, te pasaré con el, yo también te quiero.-¡Scott!- vio a su compañero asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.- Saxón quiere hablar contigo.  
\- Hola chico.- dijo una vez que recuperó su móvil.  
\- Gracias, muchas gracias por dejarme hablar con el y por cuidarlo.- le dijo el chico.  
\- De nada cariño, como por ahora no va a tener móvil podéis hablar por aquí..- Le dijo el rubio.  
\- Eso es genial, gracias, te dejo ya que esta llamada te va a salir cara.- dijo Saxón.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Hablamos.- colgó.  
\- Scott gracias.- Dijo Álex recostándose en la cama.- esa llamada te va a salir muy cara,¿ donde está mi monedero?  
\- ¿Para qué quieres el monedero ahora?.- dijo Scott  
\- Para pagarte la llamada, has llamado a Australia, y hemos estado hablando un buen rato por teléfono, eso no va a ser barato.- Se quejó Álex.  
\- No te preocupes por eso, tonto.- sonrió el rubio.- ¿Quieres levantarte o seguir acostado?  
\- Si no te molesta...estoy agotado ¿Te importa si sigo durmiendo?cosa que por cierto deberías hacer tu también.

Cuando Scott abrió los ojos el sol brillaba por toda la casa, mirando el reloj, vio que eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, se estirazó como un gato y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontró a su amigo comiendo un bol de cereales mientras veía un documental. Este, al verlo sonrió al rubio.  
\- Espero que no te importe, me desperté hace un rato y tenía hambre.- Dijo el moreno tímidamente.  
\- Claro que no, tienes mejor cara que ayer, por lo menos hoy tienes más color en las mejillas. -Se rió Scott mientras se preparaba un bol de cereales y se sentaba al lado de su amigo.-¿Qué estamos viendo? Por cierto, mi padre te manda saludos.- vio como su compañero se atragantaba con los cereales.  
\- ¿Qué?eh...gracias, dile que gracias.- tosió Álex.  
\- Llamó anoche, vio en las noticias lo que pasó...bueno, que estamos viendo.  
\- Eh...un documental sobre el demonio de Tasmania.

Pasaron la semana descansando, de vez en cuando llamaba Saxón, Al final Álex tuvo un leve resfriado, pero nada que no se curase en unos días. Se recuperó de las heridas bastante bien, por lo que a la semana volvió junto a Scott al set de rodaje para programar las entrevistas para anunciar el fin de temporada, la directora del capitulo fue despedida para futuros capítulos, desde los Ángeles James Caan movió tierra, cielo y mar, por petición de su hijo, sobre por qué odiaba tanto a Álex. Descubrieron que el tenía un hijo que hizo un casting para protagonizar a Steve McGarrett en la serie, pero no lo consiguió, su hijo se deprimió y volvió al continente, donde estaba como camarero en Hollywood, su madre loca de irá por tener que trabajar con el hombre que le arrebató a su hijo el papel que podría haberlo lanzado a la fama, pagó su irá con el, su hijo, al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, mandó un mensaje a Álex disculpándose por las acciones de su madre. Álex le contestó que no pasaba nada y que lamentaba haberle arrebatado el programa, a lo que el chico le aseguró que estaba encantado por ello, ya que era fan de la serie, Álex le preguntó si quería salir en la siguiente temporada, cosa que declinó amablemente para alivio de Scott.


End file.
